


勋兴段子

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z





	勋兴段子

人鱼的眼泪会变成珍珠——这个传说是真的。但张艺兴是一条天生没有痛觉的人鱼。被人类捕获之后，无论他们怎样折磨他，他都根本感受不到痛，强大的自愈能力让伤口瞬间恢复如初，一滴眼泪都掉不出来。

水手千辛万苦才打捞上的人鱼居然不会痛，那怎么办呢？

船长吴世勋说，那就让你在床上哭。

床嘎吱嘎吱，人鱼果然哭得自己满身珍珠，停都停不下来。

别哭啦，吴世勋哄他，再哭就让你用下面的小嘴把珍珠都吃进去。

人鱼不敢哭了，抽抽噎噎，把珍珠委屈地拢起来，那这些够了吗？

够了宝贝，船长亲他，下面哭出来也会变成珍珠吗？

人鱼嘴一瘪又想哭，不，不会变的…

船长摸摸他漂亮的鱼尾巴，我们试一试吧？


End file.
